vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji
|-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Sword Art Online= Summary Note: Spoilers for Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Eiji Nochizawa '(後沢 鋭二, ''Nochizawa Eiji), known as '''Nautilus (ノーチラス, Nōchirasu) in Sword Art Online (SAO) and Eiji (エイジ, Eiji) in Ordinal Scale (OS), is one of the antagonists of the Ordinal Scale movie and one of the main characters of the Ordinal Scale side stories, including Hopeful Chant and Cordial Chords. He was the childhood friend of Shigemura Yuuna (Yuna), and was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online, where he suffered from a FullDive Non-Conformity condition that impeded his movement whenever he felt that he was in danger. Despite his condition, Eiji as Nautilus managed to be recruited by the Knights of the Blood due to his levelling progress; however, after his condition endangered his party during his first battle against a mid-boss, he was forbidden from taking part in the 40th Floor Boss battle. On the day of the boss battle, he led an emergency rescue party to aid a party of players who became trapped in the boss room itself. This rescue attempt resulted in Yuna sacrificing herself to save the party, leaving Nautilus distraught and depressed, resulting in him leaving his guild to seclude himself in an inn on the 1st Floor for the remainder of the game in the aftermath of the incident. After Sword Art Online was cleared, Eiji continued his life in seclusion in his apartment, until Yuuna's father, Professor Shigemura Tetsuhiro, recruited him to help with his plan to restore Yuuna as an Artificial Intelligence by reconstructing her personality from memories of her retrieved from Sword Art Online survivors through brains scans conducted with the Augma when their memories of Sword Art Online were stimulated via fighting SAO bosses in Ordinal Scale. To this end, Eiji received a special exosuit from the Professor that enhanced his physical capabilities, allowing him to easily reach rank 2 in Ordinal Scale and assist in retrieving memories from former SAO players. In the final phase of their plan, however, Eiji was betrayed by the Professor, who summoned an SAO boss to attack him and scan his memories of Yuna. After the plan to revive Yuna by endangering the lives of former SAO players was thwarted by Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito), Eiji surrendered to the police due to having injured the members of Fuurinkazanin (Klein's guild) in real life while gathering memories to revive Yuna. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C with exosuit | 8-C Name: Eiji Nochizawa, Nautilus (SAO), Eiji (OS) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 20 during OS (17 when SAO first launched) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Superhuman Physical Characteristics via the exosuit and Precognition via the Augma (The machine predicts attacks before they happen) | Same as before (with the exception of Precognition), with the addition of Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) Attack Potency: Average Human level (Without the exosuit, Eiji is just a regular human), Street level with the exosuit (Enhances his physical characteristics greatly, to the point where he was stomping the entirety of Fuurinkazanin before they could react. Was able to pick up and launch Kirito into a wall with one hand) | Building level (Far, far superior to this boulder breaking feat on floor 2 and Kizmel, as he's on par with floor 40 players and NPCs) Speed: Normal Human, Superhuman with the exosuit | Supersonic+ (Far superior to Kizmel) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Picked up and threw Kirito effortlessly with one hand) | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Street Class with the exosuit | Building Class Durability: Average Human level, Street level with the exosuit (Jumped from a tall ledge of a building to the ground without any problems whatsoever) | Building level Stamina: Unknown, likely Superhuman with the exosuit (Has not shown to be tired in any of his fights) | Superhuman (Comparable to other SAO players such as Kirito) Range: Standard melee range | Extended Melee Range with a sword Standard Equipment: Exosuit, the Augma | An unnamed sword *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. Intelligence: Eiji is an excellent hand to hand combatant and sword user, being able to keep up with, and was handily beating Kirito for most of their fight, who at that point had 2+ years of combat experience with unarmed combat, weapons, and in Kendo. Expert in grapples, sweeps, acrobatics, and other practical martial arts techniques. Other than that, he's average academically. Weaknesses: The exosuit core can be ripped off the back of his neck, making the suit stop working | Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. If he believes that he's in any sort of danger, he will be paralyzed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Sword Skills *'Sword Skills (SS):' A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Cannot be used in Real Life/Ordinal Scale (Can only use imitations). Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale) | Sword Art Online (Aincrad) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users